¿Qué nos está pasando?
by kkshifanatic
Summary: Tan lejanos y distantes, momentos incómodos de silencio. Dirigiéndose la palabra sólo para iniciar una nueva pelea. ¿A dónde van a parar?


**Otro one-shot! Espero que les guste :) se me ocurrió de la nada. Estaba muy inspírada, pero no sé que pasó. No sabía como terminarlo :'(**

**Bueno, espero y les guste. Aquí el fic.**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en este corto relato, no me pertenecen. Son obra del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué nos está pasando?<strong>_

_P.O.V Shikamaru_

La situación comienza a fastidiarme, mejor dicho, hartarme. Me sorprende, ya que me considero un hombre bastante comprensivo y paciente, pero esto está llegando al extremo. Haga lo que haga, nunca la tengo contenta, aun cuando haga lo que ella me pida, siempre esta insatisfecha, me juzga y me ofende. No es que dramatice, ya que no se me da, es demasiado problemático. Pero sus insaciables y ávidos caprichos no tienen fin. La siento tan lejana y distante a mi, a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo y dormir en la misma cama, ella se ha convertido en una completa extraña, la desconozco.

Ha dedicado horas extras a su trabajo, ya no compartimos la ducha, se viste fuera de mi vista e incluso evita mi tacto. Cruzamos pocas palabras, cuando estoy dispuesto a dialogar más de un par de oraciones, comienza una nueva discusión.

Cuando la veo feliz y contenta, la procuro con amor, pero es entonces cuando de un momento a otro comienza a gritonearme, ella es así, pero sus actuales y recientes gritos y quejas son diferentes a las que he estado acostumbrado. Siempre ha sido una mujer problemática, pero su reciente actitud comienza a… Inquietarme.

Sin motivo alguno se molesta y me reprocha de no darle cariño y de no abrazarla como solía, pero cuando precisamente quiero estrecharla entre mis brazos y susurrarle al oído palabras que sólo ella conoce, me ignora, me avienta y me evita, comienza a reclamarme diciéndome que sólo le tengo lástima, que ya no la quiero porque engordó y cosas así. Ahí es cuando trato de aclarar sus locas y trastornadas ideas, le repito por más de enésima vez que la amo y esta físicamente perfecta, pero mis intentos son fallidos.

Asegura que tengo una amante, no sé que motivos le he dado para que piense así, me pregunto cada día y cada momento… ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Acaso soy un mal marido?

Pedí ayuda a mi padre y madre, fue entonces cuando me aconsejaron tener comunicación con ella, pero no funcionó en lo más mínimo, no pude sostener una plática civilizada con ella. Pedí ayuda a mis amigos y me propusieron salir de lo monótono en la cama, lo intente, y terminé durmiendo en la sala.

Ahora más que nunca necesito ayuda profesional, mi petición fue escuchada por una amiga. Sakura me recomendó ir con un… No sé que es, pero acudiré con Temari para encontrar solución a todas estas controversias que nos separan día con día.

_Fin P.O.V _

—Temari…

—Dime— respondió seria sin quitar la vista de su libro.

—He conseguido una cita con una persona…—trataba de decir.

—Eres un sínico— bajó el libro y le miró con su mirada aguamarina totalmente afilada.

—No ese tipo de "cita"...— suspiró con cansancio y se acercó a ella— Me refiero a que tenemos que acudir los dos a una cita, con un conocido de Sakura.

— ¿Porqué no lo consultaste antes conmigo?

—Porque no me lo permitiste.

—Está bien, ¿a qué hora?— ignoró la respuesta de su marido, suspiró alzando de nuevo el libro de pastas amarillas.

—Ahora— respondió acomodando su corbata, temiendo la reacción de la rubia.

—Siempre es lo mismo— dijo lo suficiente audible para que el Nara escuchara, dejo con brusquedad el libro en la cama y se puso de pie— Bajo en seguida, me daré una ducha rápida— terminó diciendo antes de meterse en el cuarto de baño.

Shikamaru relajo su semblante y soltó un enorme suspiro, destensándose un poco con aquel aliento expulsado. Le dolía tanto que su mujer le fuese así de indiferente, le calaba en el alma, le estrujaba el corazón tanta indiferencia y tensión entre ellos, parecía no haber luz al final de ese oscuro y lóbrego túnel.

Por su parte, Temari sentía una enorme retención en el pecho, dolía mantenerse firme ante él.

Abrió el grifo del agua, templó el agua y se dispuso a desvestirse, comenzó con la prenda superior, en seguida prosiguió con su short, quedando en interiores y finalmente desnuda. Depositó las prendas en el canasto de ropa destinado a la lavandería. Escucho el agua caer por la regadera, se giró encontrándose de frente con un espejo largo que se encontraba en la pared, alzó la mirada encontrándose con su reflejo, frunció el cejo y no pudo más, rompió en llanto.

Colocó ambas manos en el lavabo buscando apoyo, sentía que sus rodillas le fallarían en cualquier momento. Hipó entre sus sollozos que pronto se convirtieron en gemidos vanamente retenidos, luchaba por callar aquellos lamentos, posó una de sus manos sobre sus labios, cerró fuertemente los ojos, repentinamente una sensación se albergó en la boca de su estomago, ascendió hasta su garganta y sintió marearse. Corrió al retrete, apenas subió la tapa de este, desecho lo poco que pudo desayunar, tosió un par de veces y de nueva cuenta desechó otro poco más.

Shikamaru escucho los extraños ruidos que hacía la rubia dentro del cuarto de baño, preocupado se acercó a la puerta y dio un par de golpeteos con sus nudillos.

— ¿Pasa algo, Temari?

La aludida trató de controlar su respiración hasta obtenerlo, bajo la palanca del retrete y se puso de pie desganada.

—Todo…—carraspeó— Todo en orden— finalizó.

El moreno no insistió más, no quería iniciar la cuarta discusión del día.

—Estaré en el auto— informó resignado a no recibir respuesta por parte de la rubia.

Lo escuchó alejarse y suspiro profundamente, se relajó y se posicionó bajo la regadera, sintiendo la calidez que el agua le brindaba al descender por todo su cuerpo. Por ahora sólo podía disfrutar de esa calidez que el agua le proporcionaba, ya que la añorada calidez que su cuerpo pedía a gritos, no la tenia, la calidez de su marido.

No tardó demasiado bajo aquella lluvia de agua que le brindaba la regadera, tomó una toalla para secarse, salió del cuarto de baño enredada en esta y se adentró en su closet. Despreocupada eligió lo mas cómodo, unos jeans y una blusa, un calzando modesto, fue algo sencillo y cómodo.

Cepilló su cabello decidiendo dejarlo suelto, mientras acomodaba sus rubios cabellos una idea inquietaba su mente.

—Quizá es una cita para…— dejo el cepillo— Seguro veremos al abogado para tramites de divorcio— inhaló y negó quedamente con leves movimientos de cabeza— Que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Sin preámbulos salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, salió al garaje donde Shikamaru, sereno y con la vista al frente, sostenía en su mano izquierda un cigarrillo que asomaba por la ventana de su puerta. Él sabía que ella odiaba que fumara, pero la nicotina era lo único que le tranquilizaba en esos momentos.

Temari subió al auto sin mencionar palabra, Shikamaru hecho el auto en reversa una vez que ella lo abordó y que el portón se abrió. Sostuvo el cigarrillo en sus labios y cambió velocidad para rápidamente arrancar el auto.

La rubia sintió brusca su forma de conducir, estiró el cinturón de seguridad y lo abrochó. Siguió sin decir nada, fijando su mirada en cualquier cosa, menos en el hombre de su izquierda.

El de coleta no pensó siquiera en disminuir su velocidad, la mantuvo constante hasta llegar a su destino, el cual era un edificio a las orillas de la ciudad.

Su destino era un edificio moderno, de fachada cristalizada, una decena de pisos se alzaba imponente frente a ellos, reflejando la poca luz que se traslucía por entre el cielo nublado que cubría aquella tarde la ciudad.

—Iré a estacionar el auto en el parqueadero subterráneo— indicó él, dándole a entender a la rubia que se adelantara.

Ella sin pausa alguna descendió del auto y cerro la puerta de este sin el mínimo toque de delicadeza. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a las cristalinas puertas deslizantes del edificio.

Al pasar a través de las puertas, se encontró con el lobby de del edificio. No se molesto en admirar la decoración, le daba igual el lugar, no estaba de ánimo para detenerse a contemplar. Decidió tomar asiento en el largo sofá de tapizado gamuza, que se encontraba justo a un lado del ascensor. Se sentía fatigada.

A los pocos minutos apareció Shikamaru, quien entró al edificio con el móvil a la altura de su oreja. Temari lo observó detenidamente, procurando leer sus labios, esa idea de la amante comenzaba a alojarse en su mente de nuevo.

—Temari...— escuchó de repente la chica en el sofá sintiendo un ligero zarandeo en su hombro— Temari... ¿Estas bien?— preguntó el moreno preocupado al verla tan ensimismada.

Ella solo se limitó a asentir y se puso de pie.

—Vamos, es en el sexto piso— colocó su mano en la espalda femenina, fue entonces cuando la sintió tensarse y por no incomodarle, retiró su mano.

Entraron al ascensor y una vez que el joven Nara seleccionó el piso, el ascensor hizo su trabajo, y como siempre, el silencio incomodo entre ellos, reinó.

Al arribar al piso destinado, Shikamaru buscó con la mirada entre las codificaciones grabadas de cada puerta a lo largo del pasillo, la indicada.

—D57...— dijo mas para si mismo, pero la rubia lo escuchó y se adelanto unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo y volvió su cuerpo para mirar al Nara.

—Es ahí— le indicó con el índice, apuntando a una puerta color beige, que precisamente, tenia grabada la codificación que el joven buscaba.

Shikamaru se acercó con pasos vagos y se detuvo detrás de su esposa, quien ya estaba frente a la puerta. Estiro su brazo, pasándolo por encima del hombro de ella, y dio tres ligeros golpes a la puerta en forma de llamado.

En el interior no se escuchaba ruido alguno, volvió a llamar segundos después, pero la respuesta fue la misma.

La rubia comenzaba a impacientarse, se sentía extraña con él detrás de ella. Se movió incomoda y camino hacia un costado, alejándose del joven. Se cruzó de brazos y enfocó su mirada al alfombrado gris que se extendía por todo el suelo del pasillo.

A él, mas que incomodarle, le dolía aquel silencio entre ambos, pero como siempre, optó por no hacer aquel momento mas problemático.

Hecho un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca, y suspiró quedamente. Llevaban casi media hora ahí parados, Temari estaba recargada en la pared de costado, dándole la espalda. Él solo permanecía parado en el mismo lugar, con ambas manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Temari se incorporó y caminó hasta el elevador.

—Tengo sed, voy por una botella de agua, en el lobby había una maquina de bebidas. ¿Quieres algo?— preguntó antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran.

—Estoy bien así, gracias.

Al recibir esa respuesta de su cónyuge, se volvió al escuchar las puertas del ascensor abrirse. Antes de dar paso alguno, se detuvo en seco, dentro del elevador estaba un hombre alto color níveo, llevaba un pants y una camisa a manga larga, vestía deportivamente, así como también llevaba puesto un tapabocas. Su cabello era de un exótico color platino. Llevaba un libro de pastas verdes en una de sus manos.

—Uhm, buenas tardes— saludó el hombre— Con su permiso— dijo educadamente saliendo del elevador, a lo que la rubia se hizo a un lado para creerle el paso a aquel hombre de semblante vago.

El peli plata camino hasta llegar junto Shikamaru, quien no se había molestado en saludar. El del tapabocas se poso frente a la puerta donde momentos atrás el Nara había estando llamando.

Saco una tarjeta y la deslizo por un escáner que se encontraba junto la manija de la puerta. Abrió y se adentró.

La pareja se quedó estática, que hombre tan despreocupado. Iba en fachas y lucia un poco, no es que a Shikamaru le preocupase, pero a su esposa si. Si ese era el abogado que ella pensaba, se supone que tendría que vestir algún traje, dando su buena presentación.

— ¿Nara Shikamaru?— preguntó el hombre desde el interior.

—Si, soy yo— afirmó el nombrado.

—Uhm, adelante— tosió un poco.

Antes de entrar, Shikamaru se volvió a su esposa, quien interpreto ese gesto como un "entremos", y así volvió con su pareja, quien le dejo entrar primero, como el caballero que siempre había demostrado ser.

Estando dentro saludaron al hombre.

— Seguro les incomoda mi facha, he estado enfermo y es cómodo estar así. Tampoco es que me importe lo que piensen los demás, pero en fin...— carraspeó— Tomen asiento— indicó señalando dos sillones individuales.

La pareja que permanecía callada, tomaron asiento en los sillones indicados. En seguida él los imitó, tomando asiento en un sillón frente ellos, al igual que los otros dos, también era individual.

—Disculpe— habló por fin el Nara— ¿Cómo funcionara esto?

—Uhm...— meditó un poco el peli plata— Creo que no tienes idea de quien soy o a que me dedico— suspiró con cansancio.

—Está en lo correcto— afirmó sin inmutarse.

—Oh, claro. Lo primero es presentarme— tosió ligeramente, a lo que volteo su rostro a un ángulo diferente.

Temari permanencia callada, no sentía la necesidad de hablar, estaba demasiado confundida. ¿A dónde la habla llevado ese vago de su esposo? Ese hombre no era ningún abogado.

—Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, soy psicólogo sexólogo.

La pareja quedó estupefacta... ¿Cómo que un sexólogo?

—Interpretando sus reacciones, he de suponer que no sabían con quien venían, ni para que— dijo neutro el profesional.

—Precisamente, hice la cita por medio de una amiga— acotó el moreno.

—Si, Sakura— aseguró el Hatake— Bueno, eso ahora es lo de menos. Comencemos con esto, pero antes tengo que advertirles que necesito la verdad y nada más que la verdad— aclaró serio.

La pareja asintió en silencio.

—Bien, comenzaré contigo— posó su mirada en Temari— No es porque sea apegado a las cortesías, con eso de "las damas primero". Es sólo que te veo más tensa— aclaró acomodándose en su sillón, colocando su pie derecho sobre su rodilla izquierda.

— ¿Qué se supone que diga?— preguntó ruda.

— Dime, ¿qué opinas de la situación actual de su matrimonio?

Temari bajo la mirada reflejando tristeza y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su voz le falló. Su marido, a su lado, sólo se precipito a cerrar los ojos, sabia que lo que diría le partiría el corazón. La rubia inhalo profundo y soltó lentamente el aire inspirado, entrelazó sus manos reposándolas en su regazo, y habló.

—No le encuentro más el sentido— soltó sin pudor, mirando fijamente a los despreocupados ojos del Hatake.

El joven al lado de la rubia se sintió desfallecer, daba gracias que estaba sentado, sino, se hubiese desplomado cayendo de rodillas. La mujer que tanto amaba, acababa de afirmar que ya no le encontraba más el sentido a su matrimonio, su unión amorosa ya no significaba nada para ella.

El especialista Kakashi, estaba atento a todo, las reacciones de la mujer rubia y los gestos del hombre de coleta. Ambos reflejaban dolor en su mirada.

— Uhm...—acarició su mentón y cerró los ojos analizando ambas conductas— Shikamaru, la misma pregunta va para ti— informó abriendo sus ojos para buscar la mirada del aludido. Pero este estaba con la mirada perdida en el gran ventanal de aquel espacioso lugar.

—Tenía una opinión diferente— respondió sin quitar la mirada de aquel ventanal que abarcaba una de las paredes— Pero ahora que he escuchado su opinión, yo...— tragó ruidosamente— Yo opino lo mismo.

—Entonces no le veo el caso de que estén aquí— dijo inexpresivo el doctor peli plata, para después ponerse de pie y caminar a una esquina del consultorio. En donde reposaba una pequeña nevera sobre un mueble cromado. Sacó una botella de agua y se acercó a Temari— Toma...

La chica dudo un poco, pero terminó por aceptarla.

—Shikamaru, necesito que hagas algo— habló nuevamente sentándose en su lugar— Quiero saber cual era tu opinión anterior, pero se sincero. Oh, y algo más, díselo a ella.

El joven sin pensarlo, se puso de pie inhaló profundo y saco el aire inspirado en un largo y suspiro. Se giró sobre sus talones en dirección a Temari, avanzó dos pasos y se posicionó frente a ella.

Todo estaba en silencio, él frente a ella, dudoso e inseguro. Temía empeorar la situación, pero la verdad aquello no podía empeorar, ¿o sí?

Dejando de lado sus temores y sentimientos negativos, se dejo llevar por el único y puro sentimiento que lo había cambiado de por vida... Amor.

—Temari...

La rubia al escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos labios, se estremeció. Hacía tanto que no lo escuchaba llamarla de una forma tan suave.

—Temari...— repitió y carraspeo un poco al sentir como su voz amenazaba con desaparecer. Se estaba formando un nudo en su garganta— Antes de dar por terminado esto, quisiera que escucharas esto— habló seguro.

Ella le miro directo a los ojos, él sintiéndose distanciado, decidió ponerse en cuclillas frente a ella. Le costaba demasiado decirle aquello, después de escucharla decir que su matrimonio ya no tenía sentido. Pero le hablaría y le diría todo lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo, no importase que dejara de hablarle por el resto de su vida, él tomaría ese riesgo con tal de que ella supiese de sus sentimientos.

—Yo creí en lo nuestro— carraspeó de nuevo, su garganta estaba seca— Nunca, nunca te fui infiel. No me atrevería, seria demasiado absurdo y estúpido, ¿sabes porqué?

Temari no podía articular palabra alguna, lo único que pudo hacer, fue cerrar sus ojos.

—Porque eres todo y mas de lo que un hombre espera de una mujer, eres una mujer maravillosa, eres...— hizo una pausa y tomó las delicadas manos femeninas entre las suyas, las envolvió con suavidad y delicadeza— Eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, eres el amor de mi vida.

Cuando se sentíos capaz de abrir los ojos, al hacerlo se encontró con la mirada de él. Una mirada llena de sinceridad y ternura, ese brillo autentico, que solo aparece en una mirada sincera.

—No quiero retenerte, quiero que seas feliz. Perdón por descuidarte...— le sonrió sin dejar de mirarla y estrechó más sus manos— Temari, te amo...

La chica no podía retener más el llanto, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y cayó en una de las manos de él. Al haberlo escuchado decirle que la amaba y sonreírle como hace tiempo que no lo hacía, sintió que el Shikamaru que perdió hace un par de meses había vuelto a ella, y estaba ahí, frente a ella con el corazón en la mano, diciéndole que fuera feliz sin él.

Él podía sentir un gran alivio, su pecho se sentía más ligero, le había dicho todo, ahora sólo importaba que ella fuese feliz, así él podría serlo también, aunque fuese separados. Ya estaba resignado, ella dejo muy en claro aquello que le respondió al Hatake, ahora solo quedaba resignarse y hacerse la idea de que nunca fue la felicidad para ella.

—Temari— la llamó el doctor que hasta ahora se había quedado en silencio dejando que el Nara se expresase— Ven, sígueme— ordeno ofreciéndole una mano a la choca para que se pusiese de pie.

Shikamaru se puso de pie y retrocedió unos pasos, dejando el paso libre a si aún esposa.

—Por aquí— indicó Kakashi dejando que ella fuera por delante— Shikamaru, toma asiento.

El aludido obedeció sin rechistar o protestar.

Kakashi dirigió a Temari fuera de la oficina, cerró la puerta e hizo uso de palabra.

—Ve a los sanitarios que se encuentran al final del pasillo, toma esto, cuando esté listo vuelves— sonrió y le tendió el paquete— Tomate tu tiempo.

—P-pero esto...

—Shhh, has lo que te digo— sonrió arqueando sus ojos.

Entonces se dirigió sin preámbulos al lugar antes indicado por el sujeto peli plata. Todo eso comenzaba a asustarla, ya habían sido demasiadas emociones por un momento y ahora le salía ese imprudente sexólogo con su "petición", ¿Qué clase de psicólogo-sexólogo era ese tipo? Era tan pasivo, tan calmo y tan extraño... ¿Acaso era alguna clase de brujo o adivino?

Después de que la rubia salió al lugar indicado por él, se volvió al consultorio, donde al entrar se encontró con un Shikamaru en pose relajada, estaba bastante cómodo en el sillón de una plaza, tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza echada hacia atrás, recargada en el borde del respaldo del sillón. Una posición bastante relajada.

—Uhm, que relajado estas— dijo el sexólogo al ver la postura del de la coleta.

— ¿Se fue?—preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

—Regresa en un momento— respondió tomando asiento.

—Respondiendo a tu comentario...— sonrió sin abandonar su vaga postura— Si, estoy relajado. Siento la paz que hacia tiempo no sentía...— exhaló cansado.

—Uhm— acotó el hombre de cabellera platina.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato, el Nara estaba dejándose ser por el silencioso momento. Se preguntaba a donde había ido ella, ¿se habrá sentido mal? Ya hacia unos veinte minutos que había salido con el doctor y no entró junto con el susodicho, tal vez este se percató de algún malestar en ella, después de todo, era un profesional. Pero en ese caso, él también se hubiese percatado de algo mal con Temari, era vago, si, también un despreocupado perezoso. Pero eso era sólo su fachada, en realidad él se percataba de todo, e inclusive se preocupaba por ella a pesar de ser tan despreocupado en otros aspectos. Todo aquello comenzaba a crearle dudas y más dudas.

Temari entró con pasos dudosos, la verdad es que ejecutar "esa" tarea no le costó esfuerzo o algo por el estilo, simple y sencillamente estaba nerviosa llevándola a actuar inconscientemente con torpeza.

—Creo que se quedó dormido— informó relajado el Hatake apuntando al Nara— ¿Y qué tal?— preguntó restándole importancia al vago del sillón.

Temari se limitó a asentir y se acercó a Kakashi rápidamente, casi flotando.

—Pero...— tragó saliva— No es cien por ciento seguro, ¿O si?— dijo casi inaudible.

—Uhm…— rascó un poco su cabeza con su dedo índice en modo de pensamiento— Digamos que un… noventa y siete por ciento— sonrió.

— ¿Noventa y siete por ciento?— interrogó una voz detrás de ellos.

—Te creí dormido— comentó calmo Kakashi— Bueno, eso ella te lo podrá explicar— dijo refiriéndose a Temari.

La susodicha se tensó y se acercó a su esposo, quien estaba sentado en el sillón frente a ellos. Separó sus labios procurando pronunciar palabra alguna, pero nada salía. Kakashi al verla imponente ante la situación, hizo uso de palabra.

—Él es el problema— dijo sin preámbulos.

— ¿Él?— interrogó claramente confundido ante la seca respuesta— ¿Q-quién?

—Shikamaru…— ahora fue su esposa quien finalmente se animó a hablar— Él es…

—Así que después de todo, si hay alguien más— interrumpió el moreno con voz seria, sin llegar a usar un tono frío.

— ¡No!— se apresuró a intervenir ella— Bueno, si. Pero no es como tú crees.

—Temari— la llamó y se puso de pie quedando más cerca de ella, mirándola desde arriba por su altura, le sonrió pacíficamente— Está bien, no te preocupes. No voy a molestarme o enfadarme contigo, lo digo en serio— le demostró confianza posando ambas manos en los delicados hombros de Temari.

Kakashi los observaba quieto desde su asiento, su codo estaba reposando en el brazo del sillón, su mano sostenía su cabeza, la cual estaba de medio lado. Si la señora Nara no se apresuraba a decir pronto aquello, él tendría que meterse en el asunto y no exactamente como el profesional que era.

— ¡Escúchame!— le gritó desesperada ante las erróneas conclusiones de su esposo— No se trata de eso— disminuyó su tono— Es una situación totalmente diferente a la que estas precipitándote.

—Temari, tranquila. Yo sólo quiero que...— intentó hablar el Nara.

—Escucha...— lo interrumpió aun mas desesperada.

—Espera, permíteme decirte primero que...

—Shikamaru...— intentó hablar de nuevo la rubia.

—No, Temari déjame aclarar que a pesar de que...

— ¡Estoy embarazada!— soltó en un frustrado y desesperado grito.

Shikamaru quedo enmudecido con aquellas dos palabras que salieron de golpe por la boca de su esposa. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, si se movía un poco, flaquearía. Podía sentir como sus ojos estaban casi fuera de su órbita, la sorpresa era tanta. Intento hablar, pero a cambio su mandíbula tembló.

Temari no le quitaba la mirada de encima, el doctor Hatake por su parte, se fue escabullendo hasta su escritorio para dejarles su espacio.

— ¿E-e-embarazada?— habló por fin el de coleta.

—Si...— bajó su mirada.

— ¿Soy el padre?

— !Por supuesto!— se volvió rápidamente— ¿Crees que sería capaz de serte infiel?— lo tomó por la corbata y lo jalo hacia abajo para que quedase a su altura— No, Nara. Yo no seria capaz de algo así. ¡Grandísimo tonto!— lo soltó y cayó de rodillas al alfombrado haciendo presente su llanto entre sollozos.

Se odiaba por ser tan débil, se odiaba por demostrarse dolida frente a él, ¡Se odiaba por llorar frente a él!

Por otro lado, el Nara iba de mal en peor, esa pregunta fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió preguntar eso? Ah, estaba como estúpido y no reaccionaba.

—Temari, perdona, n-no... No supe como reaccionar... Todo este tiempo tan distantes, creyendo nuestra relación muerta, y ahora...— bajo hasta donde ella arrodillándose— Ahora me das la mejor noticia de mi vida— dijo al estrecharla contra él.

Los sollozos de ella se tornaron más subidos de tono, quería desahogarse.

—Vayamos a casa— habló de nuevo Shikamaru poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a incorporarse.

Kakashi se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa al ver como un problema inexistente resultó ser un regalo que acarrearía futura felicidad en ellos. Al menos él lo veía desde esa perspectiva y estaba seguro que ellos también.

— ¿Se retiran?— preguntó aun con su sonrisa el doctor.

—Si, quiero que descanse. Ha sido un día pesado para ambos— respondió el Nara tomando de la mano a su esposa.

—Bien, buena suerte.

—Entonces de la consulta...

—Vamos, déjalo así. En realidad no hice nada— interrumpió el Hatake tendiéndole la mano amistosamente al joven moreno.

—Muchas gracias— agradeció.

—Agradece a mi esposa.

—Sería un gusto conocerle— comentó Shikamaru.

—Pero si la conoces, Haruno Sakura— sonrió— Bueno, Hatake Sakura.

—Por supuesto, le agradeceré en cuanto la vea— estrechó la mano del Hatake como despedida y salió aun tomando de la mano a Temari, quién había permanecido en silencio.

Shikamaru se sentía liviano y libre de preocupaciones, la felicidad no cabía en ese hombre. Todos los malentendidos estaban resueltos, ya no importaba, ninguno le fue infiel al otro. Ahora ella, la mujer que tanto ha amado, le daría un hijo. No podía sentirse más dichoso.

Su camino hasta el auto, que se encontraba en el sótano del edificio, fue silencioso. Él entendía que fuese así, ella pasó por mucha presión y desesperación todo aquel tiempo. Era normal que su temperamento cambiará, o que nada le pareciera. Después de todo así son las embarazadas, necesitan comprensión y amor. Algo que Shikamaru no dudaría en darle.

Temari se sentía al igual que su esposo, más liviana. Supo que no le fue infiel y que todo ese tiempo sólo estuvieron con malos entendidos, pero aún le preocupaba algo. Esa idea de que él ya no era feliz a su lado, seguía albergando su mente y no encontraba forma de sacarla. Había perdido la confianza en él y no supo como.

Al llegar a su hogar, Shikamaru abrió su puerta para permitirle bajar del auto. Al estar dentro de la casa, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su pareja. Entró y se sentó al borde de la cama, se sentía confundida y no sabía que hacer. Se sentía tonta, se comportó como una niñita frente aquel psicólogo de cabellera gris. Ella no era así, por supuesto que no, pero ahora sus sentimientos se adueñaban totalmente de ella y la hacía comportarse como alguien diferente.

— ¿Todo en orden?— preguntó el Nara desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Si— respondió ella sin mirarle.

—Dime que es lo que pasa, al parecer la noticia del bebé no te alegró.

Se acercó preocupado y se sentó junto de ella tomándole la mano.

—No tienes que estar obligándote a esto, eres el padre. Pero no quiero que estés a la fuerza o por sentirte obligado, está bien— dijo ella aun sin mirarlo.

—Por favor, Temari— se puso de pie— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nunca haría eso, tú sabes que siempre he deseado un hijo tuyo y mío. ¿Por qué piensas eso ahora?

Temari levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con la de él y se puso de pie también.

—Shikamaru— lo llamó y él atento no dejo de mirarle— Te amo…

De un momento a otro, él se encontraba unido a los labios de ella. Esas palabras lo desequilibraron completamente, las palabras que al salir de los labios de ella, lo volvían loco y llenaban de felicidad. Era débil ante ella y aquellas dos mágicas palabras.

La rubia dudó ante el beso, pero le resultó imposible negarse ante aquellos labios varoniles que siempre deseaba besar. Tantos días y meses sin probar de ellos, sin saborearlos, sin acariciarlos. Los había extrañado tanto, le dolía en el alma haberse apartado de él.

Aquella unión era lenta y exquisita, querían demostrarse cuanto se extrañaron uno al otro. Arreglarían las cosas de la manera más atenta y delicada, se amarían como nunca antes. Caricias, besos, roces ayudarían en el camino.

Ambos se separaron a falta de aire y no dejaron de mirarse. Sus acelerados latidos demostraban lo que sentían aquel preciso momento.

Shikamaru se lanzó a ella y volvió a abrazarla, la cargó en brazos y la colocó sobre la cama. Le besó nuevamente y al poco tiempo se separó un par de sentimenteros en busca de su mirada. Le acarició una de sus mejillas, en seguida su rubio cabello y por último posó una de sus manos en el vientre de la chica. Le sonrió y se acercó a su oído.

—Voy a ser papá.

* * *

><p><strong>Cursi, gay, feo, lo que sea. Pero sé que no quedó convincente el final u_u perdón.<strong>

**En fin, quería escribir otro one-shot ShikaTema ^^ y aquí está. En realidad espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco.**

**Por cierto, disculpen si hay errores, 3/4 partes del fic las escribí en el cel y es algo difícil estar cuidando que no te cambie las palabras ¬¬ ...**

**Bueno, nos seguimos leyendo. Les quiero :D**

**S a y o n a r a~**


End file.
